This invention relates to an improvement in two handled scoop shovels, particularly snow shovels. It provides for an improvement in such shovels which decreases the amount of bending required by the user and which minimizes the risk of side strain. These are accomplished by a two handed scoop shovel which has its auxiliary or shorter leverage handle freely pivotable and at least partially rotatable in any direction desired by the user. Having the auxiliary or leverage handle attached directly to the blade provides increased leverage power without further back strain.
While two handled scoop shovels have heretofore been provided, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,586,056, 2,826,835 and 4,050,728, no such device having the features as shown herein has heretofore been provided.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,728, a complex device is shown employing a universal joint for the auxiliary handle with the result being that the unit is pivotable only in one perpendicular and one horizontal plane. Moreover, the unit is not attached directly to the scooping blade. Walsh, U.S. Pat. No. 1,586,056, shows an auxiliary handle which is attached to the first handle and allows for pivotable movement only in a single plane. O'Shea, U.S. Pat. No. 2,826,835 shows an auxiliary handle which does not hook directly to the scooping blade, but rather hooks to the first handle with the result being that the leverage is substantially impaired.
Accordingly, the objects of applicant's invention are to provide a two handed shovel with the auxiliary handle being freely movable in any plane desired, and to some extent at least partially rotatable with the auxiliary handle being attached directly to the scooping blade for increased leverage. The result is back bending is minimized, and side or lateral strain is also significantly reduced.
The method and manner of accomplishing each of these objects, as well as others, will become apparent from the detailed description of the invention which follows.